mystixxvampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Azra
Azra is one of the girls/dolls present in Mystixx Vampires. Personality Azra is a total tomboy who loves to spend time being outdoors. She is very sporty and plays on the school's basketball, soccer, and tennis teams. However, her favorite sport is snowboarding and she can usually be found enjoying the brisk air out on the slopes during winter. While other girls love to chase after guys and shop with their friends, she's normally beating the pants off of any guy brave enough to challange her! Due to this, Azra is very competitive and driven when she plays against others. She doesn't like to lose and she can be somewhat stubborn about this. Boys seem to enjoy her company because of her interest but her adventerous nature keeps her interested in other things. Azra also happens to be very direct and mature about most things. If someone does something wrong or she just doesn't like it, she'll be sure to tell them about this and say what is on her mind. As a result this often gets her into trouble and she sometimes hurt others feelings. But once she has befriended you, she'll never let you down. Appearance Day Normally Azra is a pale skinned girl with a slight yellowish tint in her skin tone with bright blue eyes. Her lips are as white as her skin, meaning she wears no lipstick, or that it is just a pale color. Azra's hair is very long and ice-sky blue with multiple streaks of blonde throughout it. She wears a black headband with a bow on it and a big puff of bangs usually covering one of her eyes. Typically Azra wears a blue elbow length shirt under a puffed white vest with a black bow on it, a black skirt with puffy white lining, and tall, almost knee length blue boots with puffy material at the top and wrapping around the ankle area. Often she has a blue and black plaid purse with fluffy material on both sides and blue straps. Night As a vampire, Azra's hair inverts in coloring, now being platinum blonde with sparkly ice blue streaks more strewn throughout it. Her hair is much looser and her bangs are longer and curl to the side. Her eyes are now dark blue worn with blue-ish eyeshadow, light blush, and pale pink lipstick. Azra's outfit consists of a black dress with a big part of puffy-fluff material around the bottom, worn underneath a translucent jacket worn open with pale blue lining and small amounts of sparkles. The jacket also has small, thin straps. Azra's shoes are sparkly light blue shoes with furry-fluff trim and a blue bow at each toe. Music Video Doll This section will list the differences between the doll and official artwork. Differences of the Day *Azra's day hair is much different! Instead of long blue hair with streaks, she wears a medium length dark blue/black bob cut. *The doll has makeup while the art Azra seems to lack it. *The doll wears a pale blue top with an equally pale jacket on top of it. Which Azra doesn't wear. *The doll does not come with the purse Azra is shown to have *The dolls bow at the neck is much shorter *The dolls boots are inverted in color. Differences of the Night *The night version of Azra was given Azra's normal hair (minus the streaks) instead of a blonde color. *The dolls makeup is a lot darker *The doll's dress isn't as shapely as the artworks. *The doll has a belt that the art version lacks *The doll has translucent blue leggings the art also lacks *The jacket worn by the artwork is twice as long as shown on the doll. *The tiny blue bows shown on the artwork are bright silver on the doll. Beta-Azra Earlier stages of Azra only had different shoes, these being bright blue wrap-style boots. Azra's night form actually remained one of the least changed in comparison to the others. In earlier stages she posed differently and looked to be much older in the face, but other then that, nothing else has been noticed. Trivia *Azra's name could be coined from "Azule", or "Azure" both words meaning Blue. *In the music video, Azra is featured very heavily. Which would imply she is the main character of it. Gallery Azra doll.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists